


Preventing mistakes and love

by interested_dasey_shipper



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Issues, Naked eating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: Casey has been making some mistakes. dangerous mistakes. she just wants to be loved. luckily she has someone looking out for her. will she finally get what she wants?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Preventing mistakes and love

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW 3rd person with an inside look on Dereks mommy problems.

Casey is getting ready for her date. She has on a little black dress and black pumps. She is about to leave to wait for her date when Derek shows up in her doorway.  
  
“well spacey, where are we headed off to.” Derek asks with a smirk.  
  
“when do you care what I do” Casey ask with a snarky tone  
  
“humor me princess.”  
  
“not that is any of your business but I have a date with Truman” Casey responses  
  
“No, not with Truman French your not” Derek retorts.  
  
“excuse me.”  
  
“you heard me. Your not going out to night ”  
  
“who the hell do you think you are” Casey shouts.  
  
“Derek Venturi. I get what I want, and what I want is for you not to go out with Truman” Derek cross his arms to show he is serious.  
  
“well thats too bad. You can’t stop me” casey mimics his arm motion.  
  
“you know what happen to you case? Before you had taste. Now you don’t” he doesn’t genuinely believe that. He definitely believes she is only just going thru a phase. A dangerous one, though.  
  
“oh, you hypocrite. You can date sluts, but I can’t date bad boys” casey yells.  
  
“Casey im a‘bad boy.’ But these guys you have been dating have worse reputations then me! They hurt girls. While I may not offer commitment I don’t hurt them like they do.  You have going out and coming back after curfew for weeks now, my dad and Nora just go to bed before you get home since they know you _won’t_ break curfew ” Derek seethes.  “your not going out tonight alright”  
  
“watch me.” Casey grabs her purse and leaves, but Derek grabs her arm before she reaches she the stairs. He then picks her up bridle style.  
  
“derek! Put me down.” she seethes as she punches his chest. Derek instead walks her to her bed. He sits down on her bed still holding her.  
  
“spacey listen to me” Derek asks seriously.  
  
“Derek let go” Casey shouts  
  
“not in till -“ Derek shouts. He stops and calms down “Casey please hear me out. ” He is as serious as he can be.  
  
“fine Der,” Casey says calmly.  
  
“please don’t go out with him. He really is bad news. I have heard stories about him. He will take your virginity without a hesitation. Thats why he had to leave Toronto. The principal’s car was just a cover story. He did this to a girl. But they couldn’t prove it. But her father was a politician, so he got him expelled. I would never do that to a girl and certainly not you. Because unlike these guys you have going out with recently I care about you. ”Derek hisses. “so please don’t go” He lets go but Casey stays in his lap.  
  
“i thought you didn’t care about me”  
  
“I do care. If I didn’t care I wouldn’t have fought you too and nail on this”  
  
“Do you care like a step brother would?,” she asks.  
  
“No. Not in a step sibling way. ”She just stares at him for a minute then she leans in and kisses him. He kisses her back although he is a bit confused. They break off after a minute.  
  
“all I wanted is for a guy to care about me. Value me. As whom I am,” she sighs.  
  
“well spacey. I do. Its funny you are the only girl I could see my self settling down with. I break other girls hearts because I get frustrated that they aren’t you. I want you. Your the only one who fights me. They only one who has a fire in her belly. The only one I want to rile up just to see your beautiful angry face. The only“ he doesn’t finish because Casey crashes her lips on him. They kiss deeply. He can’t believe he is Frenching Casey.  
  
They been making out for about 30 minutes when Casey realizes something: they have the house all to themselves this weekend. She takes control and pushes him down on the bed.  
  
“what are you doing?" ask Derek with a smirk already knowing the answer.  
  
“I want you, and we have the house to ourselves.” Casey says with a smile.  
  
“wow I didn’t think you be so direct”  
  
“while this will be my first time that doesn’t make me a prude.”  
  
“for the record. I didn’t do this to get in your pants. ”Derek says as casey sucks on his neck. He is a little worried. This isn’t the Casey he knows.  
  
“I know… but if I'm being honest, a part of me always wanted this to happen. I just put to the back of my mind since I though you didn’t care about me. Or worst: though of me as a sister”  
  
“trust me spacey, I will never think of you as a sister.” Derek says solemnly. Casey smiles and he takes this opportunity to flip the over and start kissing her. He finds her dress’s zipper and slowly pulls it down. Allowing him to pull down her dress and show her nice breast. Some of the best he has seen. ‘who would have thought a keener like her could have such great C cup breast,’ Derek thinks. He starts to kiss the top of her breasts which cases her to moan which brings a smirk to his lips. ‘one of the best sounds to come out of her mouth.’ She tugs at his shirt, and he lets her pull it off. She pulls him back. Keeping him in place with one hand holds his neck and the other feeling his chest muscles. Casey realizes just how fit hockey has keep derek. Derek pulls down more on the zipper. He moves out of her grasp so he can pull her dress off. And he Pulls it off nice and slowly, kissing her along the way. Which just leads her in her panties and bra. Nice and lacey. He takes a few seconds to admire her and Casey blushes under his admiring eyes. “your so hot” Derek mumble as he attaches his lips to her neck so he can leave a mark. His mark. To be honest he doesn’t even care if they get to sex tonight. He is definitely fine with just making out like this for the rest of the night. While he is cupping her breast he moves this other hand down to her panties to tease her there, Casey’s phone goes off. Derek and Casey sigh and casey moves to pick up her phone. Casey looks at it and texts for a minute and turns her phone off before placing it on her night stand.  
  
“who was that,” Derek asks Derek with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Truman. Told him I had to cancel. I had better plans” Casey says as she leans back to kiss him.  
  
“you actually said that?” Casey nods “i guess I am an influence on you,” Derek mumbles with a smirk.  
  
“yes. but just a little. ”  
  
“guess I will have to work harder.”  
  
“you do that,” Casey says with a smile and kisses him. They go back to rolling around on her bed.  
  
After an hour like that Derek decides to finally move on. He proceeds to unhook her bra. Nice nipples. Cover her left one with his mouth and proceeds to flick the right nipple with his tongue. He also thumbs her other nipple.  
  
“ohhh” Casey moans. He keeps on fondling her breast until she is whimpering.  
  
He moves down her body with his mouth giving her hot open mouth kisses down her body. He admires her tone stomach as he makes this way down to her thighs. He kisses both before he quickly pull down her panties. He just stops and looks at her pussy. Her wonderful pussy. He knew Casey was hot, but not this hot. Her nice and trimmed (this is Casey. What did you expect) pussy. He finally goes at it push his face into her warm folds feasting out on her. She gasps a lot and her hips jerk forward. He has hold her hips down so she won’t suffocate him.  
He is enjoying this so much. He never though he would be able to do this to Casey. He flicks his tongue and she is close. He picks up the pace. He has never loved a pussy more.  
  
“ohhh. Don’t stop” she moans out as she comes and he proceeds to suck up all of her precious juices. So Casey’s a squirter. He definitely likes that. It is gone be fun to make her squirt. She really does taste good. a little bitter but still so good. He could do this all night and be happy.  
  
While she basks in the afterglow, he proceeds to take off the rest of his clothes. He also puts on a condom. No glove no love. The one rule he doesn’t break. He climbs back on top and kisses her some more before finally entering her. He goes slow at first since this her time but picks up the pace. She is so warm and tight. “ohh casey” he moans out. This feels like paradise. As he thrust into her he can’t help but chuckle a little. He really never though he would ever be having sex with Casey Macdonald. He always thought she would be the one who got away. She tightens and starts to shake. She is so close.  
  
“der-ek” she cries out. “He cries out as well moments later and collapses next to her. He hugs her and presses her slender body to him. He kisses the crown of her head.  
  
They stay like that for awhile. The don’t talk. He just holds her with a smile on his face. He is about to say something when Casey's stomach gives a very quiet growl. Nice and proper. he barely hears it.  
  
“well someone’s hungry” he mumbles as he caresses her belly.  
  
“i was suppose to eat on my date.” Casey chuckles with a smile  
  
“well I guess we are going to have to fix that.”  He pulls himself an Casey up and cups her ass and lifts her up and she immediately warps her legs around his wast and her arms around his neck. He then walks out her room and towards the stairs  
  
“Derek we don’t have any clothes on”  
  
“Princess nobody’s home” he says in a ‘duh’ tone. He made sure to lock the doors earlier in the day and pull the curtains.  
  
“but that doesn’t mean we should walk around naked!” She sputtered out.  
  
“come on casey live a little” Derek wanted to tease her by calling her a prude, but that won’t work now. Because now he knows. Casey is no prude. She is about to say anything but close her mouth. She really doesn’t feel like fighting right now.  
  
they walk down the stairs. Slowly since he doesn’t want any accidents. He is silently thanking his coach for all the leg workouts they do. He carries her over to the kitchen and sits her on the island.  
  
He goes to the freezer and grabs the ice cream Casey loves so much: Häagen-Daz vanilla with fudge.  
  
“ice cream? Really Derek? You need to eat better” Casey teases.  
  
“just get a bowl and a spoon,” he says, and she jumps off the island to get the bowl.  
  
He hears a clicking sound and looks towards her. She is still wearing her heels. He must have forgotten. That is a first. With Kendra and Sally he always got them completely naked. She must have really distracted him. He looks at her and is in awe. A few years ago somebody asked why he was so girl crazy. This sight is why. He could spend just about all day just admiring a girls body (preferably Casey’s body). Her hair, her neck, eyes, nose, lips (ohh yes. Lips), her breast, stomach, thighs, ass, legs. Just thinking about them gives him a hard on. He always thought girls looked sexier in heels but he never thought he would see a girl standing in nothing but black heels. These definitely say,  ‘fuck me’ and have an opening at the front, so he can see her acrylic toe nails (he learned that from Kendra.). The match the ones on her hands of course. He doesn’t remember when she switched over, but he likes how the make her girlier than usual. He hasn’t ever admitted this, but he loves it when girls do their nails. It is like touch up paint. It may take a while but it is so worth it He also enjoyed how her nails felt against his back when she was scratching his back earlier. He puts the ice cream on the island and walk over to her and kisses her. It is being easier now with her added height. He break offs grapes the ice cream. Bowl, and spoon and leads her to the dinning room he sits down and pulls her into his lap. He can’t believe he is siting at he dining room table with Casey in his lap, stark naked. He puts the ice into a bowl and takes a bit. He then feds Casey. He can tell she doesn’t like he is feeding her.  
  
“I know you don’t like it. Your an independent woman but you have to admit its romantic and you love romance,” he says as she eats.  
  
“that I do,” Casey concedes. As Derek feeds her another bite. He wishes he could just freaze time and spend forever in this moment. Him naked and her in nothing but 'fuck me heels’ eating ice cream. He just loves watching her plump lips with the spoon. This feels different when he had sex with Kendra and sally. it was quick and he liked it that way. But with Casey he just wants to be slow and pamper her. She is a princess and he loves making her feel that way. That doesn’t mean he won’t still rile up, but he will surely from now on pamper sometimes.  
He never understood guys who did that but now he does. He just had to meet the right one.

* * *

  
  
They finish up and Derek picks up Casey bridal style and carries her to his room. They had fun in her room. Now it's his rooms turn. As he walks, he realizes something. Just how much he loves and cares for here. He lays her on his bed and goes and uses the restroom. When he gets back the first thing, he does is take off her heels. He noticed some marks on his back (how he didn’t notice the feeling he will never know). While it doesn’t real hurt him, he doesn’t want those marks. They are low on his back which makes them easier to see. Th last thing he needs is an awkward conversation with his dad, or worst Nora, about why he has heel marks on his back.  H e will admit the idea of sex with heels on is pretty sexy. but then again there are very few things women do that he doesn’t fine sexy .  One time casey drank a smoothie and he real enjoyed (had to take care of his enjoyment in his room) just watching her drink it. He felt bad for watching her, but he couldn’t help himself. And he real loves when ever she practices dance. She is so flexible.  
  
He decides to give her the attention she deserves. He starts kissing here everywhere on her legs. From her toes to where her leg meets her thigh. These legs have been taunting him for 2 years now. Buts it is not just that he realizes. He wants her to feel loved and adored. He wants to show her how much he loves her. Because he can’t keep on acting the way he has. He can’t risk losing her, because he doesn’t want to live without her. While he never hated her, he did at times hated how she made him feel. After his mother left, choosing a career over her family, he promised himself never to let someone hurt him like that.  
But here comes Casey and while she doesn’t realize it she has slowly broken down every wall he had. He would do just about anything for her at this point. He doesn’t like being vulnerable. Because he knows that if she ever leaves him then he might as well as craw in a hole and die. Because she would have ruin love for him. He would always compare her to any girl he meets. And while he knows she wouldn’t do that, he can’t help but be scared. His mother, who was supposes to love him, choose a career over him, left. What would stop Casey?  
  
As he is sucking on her clit and she is moaning like crazy he thinks about it more. Casey wouldn’t do that to him. That is one of the reasons he fell for her. She is so caring and sweet and thoughtful. In a way she replaces some of the love and care he missed from his mother not being there. She comes hard and squirts into his mouth and he decides he enjoys it so much he is going to do it more before he enters her again. He moves up the bed and kisses her passionately again. he quickly deeps the kiss and he can't seem to get enough of her lips and her tongue. she is really good with it. Kendra was good and sally was great but Casey is **awesome**. While Casey doesn’t remind him of his mother, they do have one thing in common: they are women. While he never ever in _anyway_ been anti women (he loves women more than people realize), he has had a hard time trusting them at times. And really trusting people in general. The one woman who was always supposed to be there for him leaves him. his mother was suppose to be the one person that will always love him. And while he knows she loves him it doesn't feel like it at times. How can he trust strangers? He always ended relationships (except for Amy) because he needed the control. He couldn’t let them hurt him like his mother did. But here come Casey. She won’t let him control her, and he can’t stop her from hurting him. But he has never wanted to actually control women he just doesn’t want them to hurt him. So he can come off as uncaring. But Casey is so different.  So caring, tender, kind , feisty , thoughtful, and very beautiful.  But at times she can be so annoying. But she is worth it. He can trust her. She is so worth putting up with any annoyance. Its funny. His relationship with Nora is also weird. At times he hates for in away trying to replace his mother, and for the fact that she married his dad. But yet he loves her for loving his siblings and for the fact she gave birth to Casey. Although right now he doesn’t really like her. He mentioned Casey’s recent choice of dates, and Nora didn’t really appreciate his criticizing her daughter's choice when his hasn’t been the best. She’s right but she didn’t have to do that. But he can’t really blame her. He has kicked Casey when she is down (something he regrets a lot) and Nora probably assumes that is what he is doing. But who would have thought Casey would solve his problems. He can trust her. She won’t break his heart and won't just leave him. She makes him want to be the best boyfriend ever. While his mommy problems may never go away Casey makes it easier to live. Which just makes him love her more.   
  
Derek moves from her mouth and goes back to her breast. Her prefect breast.He really loves her breast. He licks her areola (prefect by the way) then he sucks on her right nipple. Her nipples are pebbles by now. Her nipple, its like a pacifier for babies: it makes everything better. Derek really can’t believe how prefect her body is. She doesn’t have a flaw from the top of her head to her feet. Which by the way are pretty cute, which is pretty amazing considering dancing damages your feet. But being the keener she is, he shouldn’t expect anything different. He switches to her left nipple and pinches her right nipple. She moans out some more and of course he is quite impressed with how she has been able to stay healthy and fit and not be too skinny. Unlike some guys he does care if a woman isn’t a twig. He likes that Casey’s body has some muscles to it. He appreciates how her ass is not too big but not to small. He loves how her stomach remains so tone. He loves how soft her skin is. Her prefect blue eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. Her lips. At times he can’t believe how plump and perfect they are. And last but not least the loves that she actually uses her brain. He loves that he can drool over her and still have a meaningful conversation. She is as close to perfect as possible. Now sure she can be a klutz, a dork at times, and occasionally neurotic, but who cares? He now finds the klutziness very cute. The dorky part is very adorable. And the neurotic episodes. Well, nobody is prefect and she tries to stop it so again who cares. Derek has never wanted someone like this before. And now that they are together he feels complete. It almost causes a tear. He hears her moaning and he decides he needs to get her off again.

He moves back to her lower body and gets in between her two legs. She pushes him closer with her legs and after kissing the inside of her thighhe dives back into her wet folds. She is verywet. He loves how wet he makes her. And she loves how into her he is. While she knew this night would be good, she didn’t realize how much attention Derek would give her. He seems perfectly content to be there forever. Derek flicks his tongue again.  
  
“ahhh der-ek. Yesss” she moans out,  “don’t stoooop”  
  
He keeps on flicking his tongue although he needs his release soon, but he can ignore it a little longer. But he is enjoying her so much. He can feel her getting close again. Despite her tasting a little bitter (Sally tasted pretty sweet. Go figure) he loves how she tastes.  
  
As he is eating her out Casey realizes something. Which is something considering her mind is kinda foggy right now. Derek is taking longer with her. She has heard him having sex three times. Once with Kendra and twice with Sally. And nothing she has notice was that he didn’t spend more than an hour with them. She and Derek have been going at this for at least several hours. And he has spent most of it getting her off. Then she reapplies something: he obsessed with her. And it actually brings a tear to her eye. Because for once someone is obsessed with her. Someone completely wants her. That has never happened. All her boyfriends never were this into her. Even though she hasn’t heard him say it, she feels so loved and valued.  
  
“ohhh… ahhhhh. Derek” Casey cries out.  
She comes and of course squirts on him. He licks her clean. He makes sure not to leave a drop. Something else he never did with other girls. He tasted them, but he never made sure to get all of their juices. He puts on another condom while she basks in the bliss he has but her in. "I love how you squirt" derek says very huskily. it makes casey melt. she can't believe how generous he is being. she is sure he is enjoying it but probably not as much as her.not to mention all the attention he is showing her. she has given him and his body attention (how could she not) but not as much as he is giving her.  
  
When he is ready, he climbs back on her and kisses her deeply. He is about to enter when he decides to do something different. He flips them over so that casey is now straddling him.  
  
“derek?” Casey mumbles. Her mind is pretty foggy.  
  
“ride me case,” he says his voice raspy.  
  
Casey nods her head and moves towards his dick. She lifts her self up and impales herself on it.  
  
“ohh. yes. Thats good” Casey sputters out as Derek manhood slides deeper into her.  
And Derek can’t help but relish how good being inside of her feels. This is a fantasy come true. He has always dreamed of Casey naked and straddling him. Dreams do come true.  
  
“case” Derek mumbles. He can’t think of anything.  
  
Derek put this hands on her hips and helps guide her as she moves up and down. Doing a number on both of them. Eventually, Derek puts some pressure on Casey clit and her orgasm is pulled out of her  
  
“der-eeeeek” she screams out. Her hips lift with the scream and she detaches from Derek.  
She falls forward as her liquid comes out but Derek doesn’t really notice since his orgasm come sat the same time and he really can’t think of anything. He pulls her into him and kisses her.  
  
“that was” Casey starts but she is too busy enjoying the after glow she doesn’t finish.  
  
“fantastic”  
  
“yeah”  
  
After mine Derek sees to say something important. Because casey has to know  
  
“case, I love you” Derek says rather smoothly. Casey looks up and tilts her head before smiling.  
  
“love you too der” she beams at him.  
  
“so I guess things will be different.”  
  
“yeah but a good different”  
  
“so, since you love me will that mean no more pranks?” Casey asks with some hope.  
  
“not a chance princess, but I am willing to ease up a little  
  
“ease up” casey has a frown.  
  
“Ten times a month”  
  
“One time,” she counters.  
  
“eight times,” he replies.  
  
“4 times” she huffs.  
  
“deal case”

"nice to have that settled"  
  
“yeah And by the way case, I would have accepted three times”  
  
“der-“ she tires to break his name in half but he kisses her instead. She doesn’t complain.

* * *

  
  
After round eight, which include one sexy time in the shower, Casey notices something.  
  
“derek its morning” he turns his head and sees light outside his window.  
  
“wow that is a first for me”  
  
“what?”  
  
“I have never spent a night with a girl. I have spent a good hour or so but I have never wanted to do it all night” he confesses.  
  
“well that is good to know. Come on der I need a shower. ” derek follows the woman he loves he chuckles. he always thought kendra opens his eyes (her being his first) but he now knows he was wrong. Kendra taught him how to fuck but Casey taught him how to love.

  
They have another sexy time in the shower, well it would have been sexy if Casey didn’t slip twice but Derek was there to catch her. The finally get back into Casey's bed, Derek's smells a bit too much like sex, and fall asleep. The rest of the rest of the weekend is pretty much the same thing. Except for a romantic date at a restaurant. But Derek decides nobody needs to know that. He doesn’t want people thinking he is a sap. Casey dresses up in a sexy bright red dress paired with bright red stilettos. And Derek decides that the fact that she is wearing such sexy shoes turn Him on a _little_ isn’t _so_ weird. I mean the heels she is wearing were design to make her look sexy. At dinner Derek and Casey get into a small argument when Casey realizes that she has an advantage. She slips off a heel and place her foot on his dick and that shuts him right up. every times he thinks about arguing she rubs a little and he just stops because the fact that casey is doing that to him so pretty hot. (not to mention that smirk on her face as she does it) Finally a way to shut him up. she is going to be doing this more often form now on.

after another fun night Derek wakes up first. Casey is sleeping next to him: naked. he turns to her and just watches her. he just watches her sleep: her chest going up and down. he thought it was weird to do that, but now its... not. he finds it really peaceful and cute. even her snoring. which while it isn't as bad as he says it is, it is still there. honestly he spend all day like this. he rubs her cheek with his thumb and she smiles a little. he is so glad this is the weekend. because plans on spending all day just like this. 

"im am so whipped" he mumbles shaking his head with a small smile. 

* * *

  
  
Derek and Casey are watching tv on the couch. Casey cuddles into Derek and he has his arm around her. The front door opens and the family comes in. Lizzie and Edwin strangely don’t stop to look at them. They just chuckle and run up the stairs. Nora and George, however, notice the pair so quiet and wonder.  
  
“so the house is still standing, and you guys aren’t at arguing.” Gorge says with shock written all over his face.  
  
“has hell frozen over? Are you guys finally getting along?" Nora asks with a smile.  
  
“you could say that,” Derek says with a sly smirk. Part of him wants to tell Nora what him and her daughter have been doing. Get back at the earlier comment but thinks better of it. Even though he upset about there last conversation he still cares about her and he doesn’t want to mess up what he has with casey. _Don’t fight fire with fire_ has never been clearer.  
  
“so you reached an understanding.” Asked George.  
  
“trust me we will never be the same again” casey responds with a small smile. She and Derek get up and go up the stairs.  
  
George and Nora wonder what happen but decide that they don’t really care.  
  
“doesn’t matter what stops the constant fighting. Just as long as they stop fight all the damn time,” they both mumble and smile at each other before going into the basement.  
  
Derek and Casey watch a movie on Derek’s bed. They cuddle under the sheets. Derek has her laying her back on him and he is able to spend the whole movie kissing her shoulders and kissing and sucking on her neck. For once they feel completely content. Knowing that they are loved and cared for.  
  
Because at the end of the day, that is all people want.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> well um. yeah I got nothing to say except thanks for reading and hopefully my writing is slowly getting better. lol.  
> while this isn't rollypratys hard core stuff (deff NSFW) it is there. as one writer put it: I try to keep it vague whilst detailed. Mostly because my teenage years were not as exciting as Derek's (my coach has no stories to tell if it could talk) so I don't have his experience. but there you go I tried to balance sweet and sexy.
> 
> all errors I Blame on my laptop. it likes to be difficult. but I did try to get it all.


End file.
